icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Mad4plaid98/This Wikia is Crazy
It's probably too late to say this, but here it goes..... This wikia is crazy. Correction, most'' people'' on this wikia are crazy! You know what I think is stupid? That people (Seddiers or Creddiers) can't respect others opinions. We're not asking you to donate blood, we're asking you to respect others- you know, what you should have learned to do in first grade! Okay, so you don't agree with the Creddiers (example). Oh well. The world is not going to end because they like Carly and Freddie together. Man up (half of you on here are already adults, act like it). Same if you don't agreee with the Seddiers. And another thing..... This is a PUBLIC wikia, so don't go tell other Seddiers/Creddiers to get off of the others pages (like telling a Creddier to leave the Seddie page). Um hello??? Last time i checked the rules, it didn't say anything aganist doing this. However, if you do go to the others page (like myself), you should always come with respect, and not nessecarily to defend your ship. Because honestly, defending your ship on the opposite page is only gonna make a bigger mess. You looking for a firm debate? fine, hit up the live chat! Because what makes you think that all of a sudden every Seddier (example) on the Seddie page is magically going to suddenly agree with you, Creddier (example) ??? Sorry, as much as i would LOOOOOOOOOOOVE for that to happen, it doesn't look likely. Oh and fellow Seddiers, I know you believe that some of the Creddiers thoughts and explanations for Creddie to take place instead of Seddie is verging on ridiculous but OH. WELL. We cannot control others opinions, when they have the right to one. How would you feel if when you ship looks like its sinking (no offense) and you couldn't even talk about it with other shippers because you were afraid of being attacked??? NOT COOL. So we think Creddie is higly unlikely to happen? We have to atleast give the Creddiers the respect and space '''they deserve to comment and rally peacefully on '''their page. The Creddie page was made for Creddiers you know (same with Seddie). I'm not saying they can't slip an insult about the Seddiers every once in a while (because you know we do that too, '''as mean as it is), but they should not go blasting their mouths off on the internet (like CRAZZZY ship warring!). If you are '''THAT aganist the other ships go start your own website, where you can call the shots and make your own rules. WE ALL LOVE ICARLY. WE ALL LOVE OUR SHIPS. But our love for the show should come first, then our ship. If you're looking for a show to revolve around relationSHIPS, go find another TV show (perhaps a drama). The main puropse for iCarly is comedy, and so far, I'm not laughing at every Seddier/Creddier comment or post. I know, I'm not the best or perfect example of a Shipper, but that doesn't mean you can't be. Let's try to get everyone one to read this, not for popularity reasons, but for ''SHIPPING sake!!!'' anyway thanks for reading :D P.S. If you don't agree with me keep the comments (if there are any) peaceful please!! This is just my opinion on what is going on in my eyes. '''I don't mean to start drama, '''just to talk about it! :D I'm just a kid! SEDDIE VS. CREDDIE SHOULD NOT TOP Category:Blog posts